


Illusion

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, sub!Dongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Minhyun, Jonghyun, and Dongho get it on in a closet





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> hello:)) this is my first time writing anything explicit so yay! I hope all of you enjoy :)  
> this kind of follows my previous work "Desire" but i'm pretty sure just pure filth can be read alone lol~  
> i swear i WILL get better and i WILL populate the FUCK out of baekho's tag bc he deserves it >:((

Minhyun’s stumbling over his own feet as he desperately tries to drag Dongho faster. He’s holding, _gripping_ , onto Dongho’s thick wrist and hauling the large man behind him. Minhyun’s sweating, speed giving away the burning ache to push Dongho against any surface and eat him up. The lead vocalist’s temper is rising, neck burning hot as Dongho, the idiot that he is, fumbles around. He looks confused, and he’s digging his heels into the ground to stop Minhyun’s race to find the nearest enclosed space.

 

Dongho whines, “Where are you taking me, Minhyun? We barely finished performing, and you gave the nerve to drag me out?” Minhyun has the sudden urge to grip onto Dongho’s mouth and shut him up. Dongho makes a complete stop in the hallway, and not even Minhyun’s large build can pull the pile of bricks along. “I need a shower.. I’m sweating my ass off,” Dongho pouts, like a little fucking baby. 

 

Minhyun is about two seconds away from rolling the man onto the floor and ravaging him right there and then, but he’s met with Jonghyun’s gaze right behind the main vocalist. The leader is obviously enjoying the vocalists act like children, face adorned with a huge smile like he’s a fond dad or something. Minhyun’s trying to get his dick sucked, and Jonghyun’s acting like it’s a goddamn picnic.

 

Minhyun’s begging Jonghyun with his eyes like it’s his last day alive to just hurry up and shove Dongho somewhere so they can have a turn at him. The lead vocalist is glaring at the pouty baby that’s stuck to the floor, demanding he be taken back to the dressing room, trying to communicate his arousal to Jonghyun. 

 

Minhyun must reek of desperation because the leader finally takes pity on him and nudges Dongho forward. The large man looks incredulously at the leader behind him. “Yah, what are you doing? We need to return these outfits and go home!” Jonghyun scoffs and rolls his eyes at the complaint, pushing even harder at the broad back in front of him.

 

Minhyun’s pulling, Jonghyun’s pushing, Dongho’s spluttering and crying out, and they finally reach what should be a supply closet. Minhyun opens the worn down door, and throws the main vocalist into the space. 

 

Minhyun’s barely finished locking the door when he turns around, greeted by Jonghyun pulling Dongho into a bruising kiss. Dongho’s eyes are tightly shut, and his hands curl up against the leader’s chest. It’s  _ so fucking cute _ . He can hear the slick sounds that their mouths make, and the little grunts from between the two. He’d like his own turn pressing hot kisses onto Dongho’s mouth, but he settles for groping around the big man’s waist. He presses his fingers, digs into the flesh like a toy. It’s sturdy from his time at the gym, yet his cute tummy still feels plush. Minhyun wants to coo. 

 

Jonghyun must be running out of air because Dongho’s suddenly pushed onto the floor, knees probably bruising from how hard the leader forced him into position. The main vocalist winces at the pain, rubbing his knees to heal the pain, like a whole  _ baby _ . Dongho glances up with a pout, pink lips jutting out and ruining Minhyun’s mind.

 

Minhyun can’t fucking take it anymore; his dick has been pressing against his pants so hard that the poor thing’s going to bend. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, quickly shoves down the material along with his briefs, and presents his gift to Dongho. The panting vocalist eyes the suddenly exposed Minhyun, eyes and mouth wide in shock. The red, hot tip of Minhyun’s cock leaks pre cum, and Minhyun licks his lips, desperately wanting Dongho to clean up the dripping mess.

 

“Yah, Dongho, open up already and suck my dick,” Minhyun giggles. Dongho looks offended, mouth ready to voice a complaint before another cock presses against the other side of his face. The main vocalist’s eyes start darting around, unable to pick a dick to stick to. It’s cute how trapped he looks. 

 

Dongho’s face turns a pretty pink, and he looks ready to pass out. “Y-yah, two? Why can’t one of you suck mine..” Dongho drifts off from his sentence, hand already reaching up to grip Minhyun’s throbbing length, and Minhyun smiles. What a perverted little pig. Jonghyun’s hand reaches down to softly grip onto the blonde strands, and he sweetly says, “Because you’re a whore who can only get off to having two cocks stuck deep in your holes, baby.” Both Minhyun and Dongho shudder. “Now open your pretty mouth and suck off Minhyunnie like the good boy you are. Once he cums all over your face, I’ll pound your mouth until I finish all over our dirty little slut. And don’t you dare cum while we use you.” Minhyun almost cackles at Dongho’s shocked expression. Dongho’s face scrunches up, debating whether to maul the fuck out of their dicks or give in and pleasure them.

 

Minhyun’s holding in a breath as he watches Dongho’s pink tongue suddenly peek out his soft mouth. The twitch of Minhyun’s cock reveals how desperately he wants Dongho to hurry the fuck up and slobber all over his dick. The initial kitten lick from Dongho brings out the heaviest moan Minhyun could ever conjure up in his chest. Minhyun is so desperate for this man that he could’ve been satisfied right there and then, but Dongho must have taken pity on the pathetic state of the lead vocalist. Dongho licks a fat stripe up Minhyun’s cock, from the thick base to the throbbing head, and stuffs the length into his mouth. 

 

Minhyun yelps and grabs onto Dongho’s hair. Hes getting the best blowjob of his fucking life while stuck in a closet with the most attractive men  _ ever _ . The fast flicks of Dongho’s tongue against the sensitive head drive Minhyun crazy, and his hips make aborted thrusts into the warm mouth. Dongho’s clearly had  _ some  _ form of practice, because the way he twists his head,  _ sucks _ just right at the top, and swirls his hot tongue like a fucking lollipop makes Minhyun go insane. At this point, Minhyun is rutting into the main vocalist’s mouth and panting into the steamy air like a dog. He’s a drooling, panting, growling, filthy fucking dog for Kang Dongho.

 

Minhyun uncrosses his eyes, dizzy from the pleasure, and watches Dongho work his absolutely slutty magic. The blond is working his absolute ass off sucking Minhyun off, eyes closed and mouth dripping saliva onto the floor. A large hand grips Jonghyun, absentmindedly stroking off the rapper. Occasionally, a thumb caresses the head, spreading precum over the length to ease the stroke. Dongho’s other hand has already managed to remove his pants, and he’s stroking himself off, hips grinding onto his palm. Minhyun tries not to scream at how erotic the man looks on his knees, servicing his members and _getting off to it_.

 

Minhyun watches as Dongho suddenly brings up and swipes three fingers across his own spit-covered, slick chin. The large vocalist brings the filthy, wet fingers behind himself, and Minhyun is ready to blow his whole load out already. The lead vocalist cranes his neck to take a glimpse of the lewd scene. One of Dongho’s thick fingers, shiny with saliva and Minhyun’s pre cum, presses into himself. Minhyun groans at the dirty display, and his hips stutter into Dongho’s wet mouth. Dongho lets out a whine, muffled by the large cock stuffed into his mouth. The large body rocks back and forth onto the single digit, hips swiveling left and right as his finger invades the sensitive hole. 

 

Every time Dongho reaches a sensitive spot, he moans, garbled vibrations around Minhyun. It sends shivers to his damn toes. It’s filthy, absolutely fucking dirty, the way Dongho continues forcing fingers into himself until he has three digits crammed into his tight hole. Meanwhile, Dongho’s warm, wet mouth continues squelching and stretching over Minhyun. Minhyun figures Dongho is that much of cock whore to fuck himself over sucking cock in a stuffy room.

 

“Dongho, I’m going to cum,” Minhyun grits out. He can feel his balls tightening up, ready to release his load. Dongho glances up at Minhyun, large eyes glistening with tears. Seriously, how fucking cute can he be. The doe-eyed stare and quickening pace of lips over his cock send Minhyun into his orgasm. Curses, groans, moans,  _ cries _ , tumble out of his mouth as shot after shot is swallowed up by Dongho. Minhyun almost sheds tears at how filthy Dongho must be, gulping down cum like it’s his favorite drink. Even when he’s let out a last shot, Dongho continues massaging his length with his tongue, and Minhyun is quick to pull out his softening length.

 

Minhyun’s vision barely clears before he sees Dongho being pushed back, head hitting the wall and ass planted on the floor. Jonghyun is quick to take Minhyun’s place, hips straight in front of the main vocalist’s face and cock pressing against soft lips.

 

“My turn, pretty princess,” Jonghyun smiles, eyes a little crazed from arousal. Dongho flushes, tan skin boasting a warm rosy pink, and opens up his mouth. God, the way he offers up his mouth like it’s a communal service almost makes Minhyun want to harden again. Minhyun watches as Jonghyun smears the glob of precum over Dongho’s lips, making them glossy and slick.

 

Jonghyun completely disregards the gentleness Minhyun initially showed, already slamming himself balls deep into Dongho’s mouth. The leader barely waits a second before he begins a brutal pace, pounding into Dongho. Minhyun can see Dongho’s throat convulsing, body not ready for the quick pace Jonghyun set. Minhyun giggles, already taking pleasure in watching Dongho get choked out by dick but staying submissive, like a good boy should.

 

Dongho’s head is backed against the wall, and he’s whining and moaning around the length pounding into his throat. Jonghyun’s hips repeatedly slam into the inviting warmth, never missing a single beat as he chases his own release. Minhyun doesn’t miss how Dongho’s own hips still grind down on his three fingers. The main vocalist is pumping the digits rapidly, grace and finesse completely forgotten as his ass feels hot and his prostate constantly pressed on. The sight is completely filthy, and Minhyun desperately wants to engrave the scene of a relentless Jonghyun and crying Dongho into his mind forever. 

 

Minhyun crawls on his knees to fit himself between the main vocalist. Despite his weakened strength from Dongho sucking every drop of his load earlier, Minhyun hauls the thick thighs over his waist. Dongho’s fingers are still reaching deep into himself, but Minhyun knows his pretty boy deserves better. He pulls out the fingers stuck in Dongho’s ass, and instantly presses the pads of his own fingers against Dongho’s loosened pink rim. 

 

Minhyun can hear a filthy groan come out from Jonghyun. “Keep doing that Minhyun, he  keeps fucking moaning,” Jonghyun calls out with a strained voice, “it’s so  _ good _ .” Minhyun smirks, and plunges three of his fingers into the inviting hole. He instantly feels a soft, wet heat envelop his fingers, and he holds in a breath as he imagines that tightness around his length instead. Dongho’s hole clenches around Minhyun’s digits, urging the man to move and fill his ass even more. Minhyun wastes absolutely no time, and fucks his fingers into Dongo as hard as he can. Muffled squeals and whimpers increase in volume as Minhyun constantly brushes the tips of his fingers against Dongho’s prostate. The ass around him keeps clenching, begging, for Minhyun to go faster, to thrust harder, and it’s driving him crazy. 

 

He  _ really  _ wants to see Dongho cum, and despite what Jonghyun said, he wraps a large hand around Dongho’s cock, thumb reaching up to stimulate the head. The velvet warmth around his fingers squeeze even tighter, and Dongho’s hips start twitching upwards. Minhyun stares at the perverted sight, stares as a steady stream of clear liquid lines along Dongho’s tummy. He quickens the rough grip on Dongho’s dick, jackrabbits the fingers in his ass. A choke from in front of Jonghyun gives away his orgasm, muscles spasming and clenching. Arches of hot cum fly onto Dongho’s belly, and the last dredges of his load drip down onto Minhyun’s fingers. As quickly as Dongho’s orgasm finishes, legs going limp against Minhyun’s waist, Jonghyun pulls himself out of Dongho’s mouth. 

 

“Hold open your legs, darling,” Jonghyun pants heavily as he strokes himself off, “let me decorate your pretty hole.” The large man shakily folds his hands under each of his knees, and leans his head back on the wall, little puffs of breath heaving his chest up and down.

 

Jonghyun’s fist moves rapidly over his own length, and both Dongho and Minhyun watch starry-eyed as Jonghyun lets out a throaty moan as he finally reaches his own finish. Dongho whines prettily as each shot of hot, thick cum land against his sensitive hole. The main vocalist still maintains a strong hold on each of his thighs, and Minhyun feels proud at how well his baby still manages to be even when he’s being torn down. The mess covering Dongho’s ass drips down to the floor, creating a messy puddle of cum. Minhyun  _ really _ wants to feed the mess to his sweet boy. 

 

Minhyun watches as Jonghyun, heaving in large breaths, lies down next to Dongho. The leader catches Dongho’s hand, and softly intertwines them together. It’s romantic and sweet, and Minhyun wants to photograph this moment. It's a stark contrast Minhyun would like to treasure: Jonghyun and him using and owning every inch of the Dongho and then pouring out all of their affections for the man the next second.  


 

With a fond look, Minhyun slowly crawls on his knees to cover Dongho’s warm body with his own. He’s pressed between squishy thighs, lean stomach and chest meeting sculpted muscles. They’re pressed skin to skin, sticky cum and sweat binding the two together. Minhyun brings up a hand to smooth over Dongho’s hair, messed up and tangled from the multiple hands grabbing at the strands. Minhyun wants to coo at the glazed look in Dongho’s eyes, at how vulnerable and  _ small _ the vocalist looks. The moment is quite tender, and Minhyun has the urge to lower himself more, press his face into the crook of Dongho’s neck. The skin is baby soft, smooth, and Minhyun’s senses are suffocated by Dongho. Dongho’s making small little whimpers as Minhyun nuzzles himself further into his skin, lips barely brushing against Dongho’s pulse. He’s about to press the sweetest kiss into the flesh when he feels his body jump-- 

 

Minhyun’s eyes snap open as his whole body jerks out of the dream. His heart is racing so hard, yet the calm of the moving van doesn’t make him relaxed. His eyes dart around, and he becomes severely disappointed when he spots a handful of managers and his members sleeping. He’s pretty pissed off at how it really was a whole dream.  _ Fuck,  _ he can’t believe he actually didn’t get to have the best fucking threesome of his whole entire  _ life _ .

 

He looks over to the seat next to him, and he’s met with the softened, sleeping face of Dongho. Minhyun swallows. He feels awfully guilty at having just fucked the shit out of dream Dongho’s mouth merely minutes earlier. He feels guilty and yet his own dick won’t soften. His lap is bulging, and Minhyun’s guilt is slowly disappearing as he continues staring at Dongho’s petal lips. Minhyun gnaws at his own lips as he’s pulled into the soft movements of Dongho’s pink mouth.

 

He snaps his neck to the front, refusing to continue staring at the main vocalist like a complete pervert. Jonghyun’s big ass head greets Minhyun. The leader is on his phone, and Minhyun hardly feels interested, figuring the man’s already found a new game to entertain himself. Minhyun risks a small glance toward the incredibly dim phone and almost shrieks into the void. 

 

Jonghyun’s flipping through a fansite’s collection, as all of the members often do. They like to figure out what type of angles and looks the fans are most pleased with. Minhyun is shocked to find that it’s a Baekho fansite. The lead vocalist almost wants to fucking burst into manic laughter. He  _ fucking knows that fansite _ . He can barely make fun of the idiot leader because he scrolls through the  _ same goddamn collection, the same goddamn HD photos of Baekho _ . Minhyun reminds himself to revisit the page, they must have posted some new content. He internally squeals.

 

Minhyun must have made a noise through his discovery of the century, because Jonghyun swiftly breaks his neck trying to figure out if he was caught. Minhyun feels apologetic for the whiplash he must have felt. Wide owl eyes are met with another wide pair of saucer eyes, and neither of them feel compelled to explain themselves. Minhyun has a whole hard-on, and Jonghyun’s secretly drooling over the main vocalist’s performance outfit. 

 

Minhyun slowly lowers his eyes, shame trickling up his neck into every damn crevice of his mind. Minhyun hears rustling, and he glances up to find the leader turned back around. A quick glance over the shoulder, and yup, Jonghyun’s phone is completely off. With a sheepish grin to himself, Minhyun settles down into his seat and wishes for the ride to his home to be a little bit faster.

 

Minhyun guesses that he isn't alone in his crush for the main vocalist. Now he _really_ wonders if Jonghyun shares the same twisted desires as he does. Probably.

 

Through sheer willpower and patience only the strongest would ever know, Minhyun manages to reach the front door of his apartment. A quiet _goodnight_ to the staff and members and he's faced with an empty street as they drive off. He still manages to stay hard throughout the whole ordeal, and it impresses himself how attracted he must be to the main vocalist to stay thirsty for him this long. He’s thankful that he had the sense to choose to live alone. He’s not sure what his depraved mind would do to Dongho if Nu’est was forced to continue dorming. 

 

With trembling hands, Minhyun stumbles into his home and rushes to his room. He’s tripping over his own ankles trying to unzip and finally get rid of the suffocating material of his pants. Holy fuck, he could tell this would be the most amazing jerk off session of his entire life. He’s giggling like a maniac as he finally throws himself into the bed and immediately chafes his own dick raw trying to touch himself. It hurts, it stings so goddamn much, but, fuck, did he need this. Dream Dongho was an absolute tease, and Minhyun knew for damn sure real Dongho would not even entertain the thought of shoving a raw dick down his mouth, so Minhyun’s own large hand would have to satisfy his desires.

 

Minhyun calms himself down, settles his broad back into the nice cushion of his pillows, and starts pumping away. He’s certainly content at least. As he chases his own completion, he can only imagine Dongho’s pretty, pretty body laid out, a whole feast set for only Minhyun and Jonghyun (if he’s feeling generous) to gorge themselves upon. 

 

Minhyun goes to sleep that night without worrying about a goddamn thing, limp dick still gripped in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i love all baekho stans and baekho, the prettiest man


End file.
